


A Little Light, a Little Safety

by Bunsandpups



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam are sleeping when something comes banging at the door. What you see terrifies you both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Light, a Little Safety

         “Sam, can you hear me?” You hiss at the younger Winchester brother. Something was banging at your door, and that made you uneasy. Hunters didn’t generally make social calls (and they hardly ever showed up in person while you were on the road). And even if it might have been a hunter, the fact that it was 3 in the morning made your brain go into high alert mode.

         Sam sits up from the couch, blinking. “What’s happening?” His voice is full of sleep still, and you almost answer when the pounding happens again. This time, it catches his attention. He stares at you, confused, and you shrug.

         “I don’t know who they are or what they want. But, more importantly, how do they know we’re here?” You can’t bring yourself to speak above a whisper. “What do we do? They don’t normally come to us.”

         “Lay low. You’re smaller than me,” he whispers back. You follow the directions and get to the floor, staying out of the view of the windows. “See if you can make it to the peep hole and see what it is. If it’s knocking, I don’t think that means it’s immediately fatal.” If it wanted to kill them, why knock?

         You get to the door and stand, looking out of the small glass hole. “Sam, we have to get into the bathroom and lock ourselves in right now.” The panic in your voice is evident, and you back away forcefully. You _want_ to open the door, and that’s how you really know you’ve got yourselves a problem.

         He meets you back by the couch, placing a hand on your shoulder. “What’s going on?” The concern is evident in his voice. Are there monsters out there? A hunter with a vendetta? Perhaps worse, angels?

         “Black eyes,” you say. You force the words out, trying to concentrate on getting yourself away from the door Just then, the banging on the door resumes in full force, and you can hear the children screaming to be let in.

         “Are you serious?” Sam’s eyes widen in panic, but he looks like he has a tighter control on it than you do. You nod and he grips you by the shoulders, helping you backwards toward the furthest room away.

         You both make it inside and lock the door, keeping your weapons bags in front of it. The pounding won’t stop, and the panic in your chest threatens to overtake you. Potentially worse, however, is the desire to run out there and fling the door open. You know the stories, you know it will end terribly if you do, but you still struggle to resist the temptation of the kids.

         The lights go out and you yelp. You know you didn’t blow a fuse. Despite having fought alongside Sam for a while now, you can’t help but think that you’re going to die _here_ , not chasing down a vampire or killing off rogue angels and demons.

         “Breathe,” he instructs from behind you. He pushes his chest against your back as he grips you, trying to make you feel safe. “I have to get up for a moment. I won’t open the door, I swear I won’t.”

         “Please don’t leave me,” you beg. You can’t help it. It’s terrifying to think that if he lets go, if you both aren’t helping each other resist, the children may get in.

         “I won’t go far. Just to the table. There’s an old oil lantern there that I know was stocked up. I’ll grab it and we can still have light in here, okay?”

         You think for a moment. The banging kicks back up, as if the children set this entire thing up.

         “We go together,” you decide. “If we split up, it’ll be harder to resist, right?”

         He nods after a moment of consideration. No hunter, not even the most skilled, is unable to resist _every_ monster. He would rather not take his chances now.

         He stands and you follow suit, holding onto his hand. You both make your way into the living room, gripping each other’s hands so tightly it hurts. He grabs the lantern and you get the matches. You feel him pull toward the door for a second before he shakes his head. “No. I won’t let them in. I won’t let them hurt you.”

         You both make it back, stumbling over each other in the process, to the bathroom. The door is locked again and you’re safe inside. You fumble for flashlights so you can see what you’re doing with the lantern. The flashlights seem abnormally dim, and you feel on edge again until Sam gets the lantern lit.

         “Thank God for old as hell hotels,” he mumbles. You can’t resist a quiet laugh, turning off the flashlights and storing them away in the bags. You both sit like that, watching the light dance on the wall for some time.

         The banging stopped an hour ago, but you’re both still afraid to move. He keeps his arm curled around your waist, holding you close to him. You lean back to reciprocate. The mood strikes you to make a quick shadow puppet dog, so you do. You feel the tension ease out of him a little, and smile yourself. Dawn will happen soon and then you’ll both be on the road again, but for now the comfort of each other through the horrifying night is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Black eyed kids are one of the few "creepy pasta" things that still scare me to think about. I hope I never hear them. And I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
